The Shepherdess's Backstory
by SwanPinkie
Summary: Long before Bo Peep initially met Sheriff Woody Pride, she had endured struggles and strives that still painfully scar and remind her today of what she had been through. This is her backstory.
1. A Request

_**EDIT:**_** I fixed some mistakes and added dates in chapters so the story will flow smoothly. I also revised the summary and changed a bit of the author's notes format.**

**Hiii! I am so sorry for not updating my fanfics **_**Romeo & Juliet**_** and **_**Newcomer, Old Acquaintance**_** so recently! I'm in 8****th**** grade now and ever since school had started, I've been insanely busy. I had to prepare for high school entrance exams and work on a portfolio. I'm not "dead," so yeah!**

**The idea of this fanfic came to me a few days ago. Since I haven't updated her on since who-knows-when, I decided to write this. I know some of you who have read my fanfics may wonder more about Bo Peep's backstory before being owned by Molly Davis despite I did add some details in past stories about her old life. In my fanfic series **_**Toy Story: The Aftermath Treats**_**, Bo is a toy-human hybrid – meaning she's a daughter of a human and a toy. This fanfic does have some spoilers from **_**Newcomer, Old Acquaintance**_**, so I apologize for that. I couldn't find a way to not spoil some of the upcoming chapters.**

**By the way, **_**Romeo & Juliet**_** and **_**Newcomer, Old Acquaintance**_** will probably be updated with new chapters very soon. I'll try to post at least three new chapters of Romeo & Juliet and two chapters of **_**Newcomer, Old Acquaintance**_** (I wrote a draft of both chapters already).**

**In the meantime, here are the first two chapters of this fan fiction. Enjoy! Please post a review if you wish!**

_**Disclaimer: **__**Toy Story**_** and their original and official characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures (the Walt Disney Company) and Pixar Animation Studios. I have nothing to do with this company and the content is owned by them. I created this fan fiction and fan fiction series for fan-made purposes only. I only own the fan-made characters. I give credit to Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios for the **_**Toy Story**_** characters. All other things I do not own I give credit to their owners respectively.**

* * *

_**The Shepherdess's Backstory**_

**Written by SwanPinkie**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**A Request**_

* * *

**Present Day**

It was another ordinary autumn day at Tri-County, Colorado in the Andersons' household. While their eldest daughter, Bonnie, was at school, her group of toys, the Kingdom of Játékok, were roaming around doing their usual activities or just hanging out.

While the Queen Bo Peep Pride was reading a book to Bonnie's baby sister Maddie, Princess Rapunzel climbed on the nightstand.

"Hey, Bo!" she exclaimed. Her loud voice startled the baby; Maddie started to cry and wail.

Bo looked up and glared at Rapunzel. "Nice job. You just made Maddie throw a tantrum because of your tone."

Rapunzel revealed a guilty look. "Sorry. I… I just want to ask you something."

"It's all right. What is it?"

"Didn't you have an owner before living with Andy and Molly?"

Bo's eyes widened, and then closed them. "Yes, her name was Jenna Flink. Didn't I tell you all that when Simon and I were thought to be you-know...?"

"I know, but what I'm trying to say is…" Rapunzel hesitated.

"Just tell me."

"What was your life like there? You never told us when you and Simon were at the trial," she finished.

The Queen felt perspiration emerging from her fair hair. She narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care?" she said bitterly.

"Please," Rapunzel begged, scooting herself over. "I want to know."

Bo sighed. "Very well. Gather everyone up in Bonnie's room. I'll be there in a minute; I'm going to turn on lullabies so Maddie can be soothed."

**~0~0~**

"What's this about?" Hamm the Piggy Bank questioned.

Bo sat on the cushioned stool as she looked at the audience. Her husband King Woody was sitting in the front row, along with his sister Jessie the Cowgirl and his best friend Buzz Lightyear. The Queen cleared her throat to begin.

"I have asked Princess Rapunzel to gather all of us around because you are here to listen to a story – a story about my early life with my first owner, Jennifer Flink." She looked at Simon, who was one of her close friends when she lived at Jenna's. "Simon may remember about my experience there. Just to warn you, the story may shock you a bit."

"You told me, Buzz, and Jessie this story already," Woody interrupted.

Bo turned to her husband and said, "I know, but I want to tell the rest of the gang as I never told them. Rapunzel just recently asked me about my backstory." She tilted her chin upward and looked at the rest of the Kingdom. "You all of course know the fact I'm a toy-human hybrid and that I'm a direct descendant of the Empress Matilda of England and her cousin and lover King Stephen de Blois. However, since many of you are ignorant of my life before I met you, I will tell you the incidents and events that occurred."

She closed her baby blue eyes to allow the memories of her past life flood her mind.


	2. Kidnapped

**Chapter 2: **_**Kidnapped**_

* * *

**April 1985**

Papa had told me everything about my life that occurred before I lived at Jenna's and met Simon long ago after he and I reunited. He said that I was born with the looks of an ordinary human baby. Of course, I wasn't just a baby; I was a toy-human hybrid just like I said before. A creature with human blood as I was half human and I had some traits from a toy. I initially was destined to live like how a normal toy was: to be loved by an owner as Papa did and to break from toy mode when the owner isn't around. I would've had a happy life by then.

About Mama? Well, by what Papa described, I had most of her looks: her bouncy curls, rounded-rectangular fringes, her prominent eyes, her swan-like neck, and her clear pale skin. He also said I inherited her willful but sweet personality and bravery. I have a lot of resemblances to Mama, but the major differences are that she had chestnut brown hair and longer curls. As I heard from my ancestor, Empress Matilda, she descended from Vicky, the eldest daughter of Queen Victoria of Great Britain. One of Vicky's daughters, the Princess Sarah Marie Louisa Beatrice, decided to immigrate to America with her brother Arthur. They changed their last names to conceal their royal identity. After Sarah was raped by a man named Neilson McCassie, a curse was brought up to her female descendants as they will die after their 26th birthday. Despite that I did not directly descend from her, I was involved in the curse as I was related to her and I descended from her brother. At least I managed to break it a year ago, you know… I saved my family and my future descendants.

I didn't inherit much of Papa except his looks. I had some of his yellow blonde hair (the other half of my hair is gold), maybe his blue eyes (Mama had the same eye color but who knows where I got my eye color?), and his pointy nose. I obviously got the significant abilities a toy needs. Now here's about Papa: he was owned by a boy named Jason Rider. He owned him since he was three years old, and Papa was his favorite toy. After he met Mama in the Riders' gardens, they suddenly became clandestine lovers and then married within less than a year.

Through some mysterious way (As said in _Forrest Gump_, God is mysterious), I was conceived and I was told that both my parents meant it. I heard Papa say that Mama had a difficult labor and she almost died from childbirth. Thanks to their friends, it was a big miracle when my first breath emerged from my own lips and Mama survived. I was born at 12:30 am on April 3, 1985.

I was given the full name Boadicea Victoria Maud Pikeway Peep. Mama named my first name after the Queen Boadicea. She was the queen of Iceni, a tribe in Britain in the early years of Anno Domini, who lead an uprising against the Romans. Despite that my name was legendary, Mama wanted give me the pet name "Bo" as she loved the nursery rhyme _Little Bo Peep_. My second name was named after Queen Victoria. Next, my third name was named after another name of my ancestor the Empress Matilda as she was also referred as "Maud". Then my fourth name was Mama's maiden name.

In an hour after my birth, I was secretly baptized a Catholic and confirmed in the local church. Then, throughout the whole day, I quickly grew from a cute baby to a kid. By midnight of the next day, I was finalized as to how I look now.

In the afternoon, the Riders were hosting a yard sale so they had to get rid of some old stuff. When Jason's toys and my parents heard of the news, they scrambled around and I was accidentally left on Jason's desk. My parents thought I was hiding with Julia, my godmother, but it wasn't until later they realized the truth. Mrs. Rider shoved me into a box, and I was carried to the front yard of the house.

Papa told me that he used the family's dog, Penny, to come and rescue me. As soon as they were about to reach the table where my box was, a plump man came and looked at me.

Papa could even remember every single thing he said and what he did. "What a beautiful porcelain doll," the man said, smiling. He picked held me and stroked my cheek.

This was what Papa prayed in his mind: _Dear God, please let the man put my daughter back in the box. I don't want her to leave us as she is our valuable treasure._

"You can suit for a Little Bo Peep lamp," the man said. "No wonder you're dangerously fair and pretty for a young girl to attract." I think I was wondering how he knew my name.

The fat man carried me to the register table where buyers could pay. Papa remembered he carried me to his car after he paid. He screamed out my name as he and Penny ran after the car. The car sped up rapidly and then finally disappeared. I never saw my parents ever again…

I heard that after Mama heard the news, she went hysterical and fell into a deep depression; Papa mourned for my disappearance. A few months after I was gone, Mama became ill with tuberculosis, and she died a few days after her 26th birthday in June. My father became more devastated and finally fell into a deep depression too.

The fate of my future was in my kidnapper's hands. I was taken to his house and became the model figurine of a porcelain lamp. From then on, I was known as Bo Peep. Not as a toy-human hybrid… but porcelain doll.


	3. The Start of a New Life

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I lacked the inspiration and motivation to write this and my other fanfics. I don't know when I'll release the next chapter, but I'll try to get it done quickly.**

**I updated some things in the previous chapters such as the chapter title of chapter one, just to let you know.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_**The Start of a New Life**_

* * *

**April 1985**

After I was kidnapped, I was taken to this hotel room. I was placed inside a large box packed with plastic, white, Styrofoam peanuts. My kidnapper taped the box shut and I had no chance to escape. I kept on pushing the lids so I could escape, but it was no use. I lay on the peanuts and sobbed quietly. It was black as pitch inside the box and I trembled with fear while large tears fell from my eyes.

"Mama… Papa," I whispered sadly. Oh how I missed my parents and my old life. Why did this happen? Why was I brought here? No, wait. It was Mrs. Rider's fault! She was the one who put me into that yard sale in the first place! How dare she do that! I felt anger boiling inside me and my mind cried out for my longing to go home, but I realized what happened to me is already done. I can't go back to my old life but start a new life as someone else instead of a toy-human hybrid.

Dealing the hardships inside the box was not easy. The darkness frightened me. I couldn't bear it, I couldn't see anything. While shaking in the dark, I began to receive the wild imagination that a monster is hiding somewhere in the box, trying to eat me alive. I tried shaking it off, but I just couldn't. I almost screamed because of the imaginary fear and it continued to bother me so much. Because of all this, that was why I fear death and the darkness.

There was no one to cry out for. I was so alone, and I cried myself to sleep.

**~0~0~**

I don't even know how long I slept, but I woke up from the sound of a doorbell. I sat up and leaned against the wall of the box.

"Thank goodness you're here!" I heard my kidnapper exclaim.

"You said you want to get a porcelain doll cleaned?" a male deep voice came.

"Yes, yes, of course. I just have to get her out of the box," my kidnapper replied.

I realized that he wanted to get me cleaned. Damn him. I don't want to get cleaned but go home to my family. Then I remembered from before I fell asleep that I have to start a new life. I must truly get rid of the memories of my life before all this. I have no choice but to do this in order to avoid being miserable.

I lay myself back on the peanuts and went into toy mode before my kidnapper un-taped the box and opened the lid. With a grubby hand, he picked me up and brought me to the man who had the deep voice. This man had dark, thick hair, big blue eyes, and a long nose. To me, he didn't look handsome nor ugly – just plain.

"So, Al. Where did you find this pretty belle?" The man placed me on a small chair that was big enough for a toy to sit on.

"Oh, I found her in a yard sale. I'm going to bring her to Denver, Colorado in a few days to Ursula's Lamps. She called me yesterday that she needs a figurine that's suitable for a Little Bo Peep lamp and when I came across this beauty at the Riders' property, I thought she was perfect," Al responded. (After Woody got kidnapped by a toy collector, I realized that was the very same Al who kidnapped me.)

"When are you returning to Tri-County?" the dark-haired man asked as he sprayed on me some substance with a bottle to make me shine.

"Tomorrow. I'll be on the flight to Denver first to give this porcelain doll to Ursula and I'll drive up north to go home." Al stared at me for a few minutes while the man was cleaning me up. "So, Sebastian, how long is this going to take?"

Sebastian snorted. "I told you before that you can't rush art!" After he said that, I saw Al roll his eyes and he lounged on the couch to watch TV.

**~0~0~**

After a long hour, Sebastian finally finished polishing and refurbishing me. He put his hands on his hips and scrutinized my body. "She looks very beautiful," he murmured.

Beautiful? Before all this, I had short, gold-blonde curls tied behind my neck by a light blue ribbon and I wore a simple light blue, silk dress with matching ballet flats. Did Sebastian change my outfit or something? I mean I did feel something tied around of my fair head and my hand held something long.

"All done," Sebastian said. As soon as he said, Al quickly got up from the couch and ran to the table where I stood. He gasped with delight when he immediately saw the results of how I looked. "Oh, my gosh! It's amazing, you're a genius! She looks like new!"

"I must warn you, if you handle her too much, she's not going to last," Sebastian warned.

"My God, Sebastian! You made her look very beautiful! I love the new outfit you made for her!" Al exclaimed, his voice filled with joy and excitement. "Ursula is truly going to love this!"

"I must fly, Al. See you soon when we all come home to Tri-County." Sebastian took the satchel that he used to clean me and strode to the door to leave.

I saw Al yawn loudly, his arms stretched above him. He groaned. "I'm going to take a nap. I'm still tired from last night." He walked to the couch and lied on his side to nap.

I broke from toy mode and walked to small mirror that was standing on the table. I looked at my reflection and gasped. I looked more like Bo Peep the Porcelain Shepherdess than the toy-human hybrid "Princess" Boadicea Victoria Maud Pikeway Peep. My blue dress was replaced by a baby pink dress that had a white-laced and light blue bodice spread on my chest. The dress had puffed short sleeves that stood on my shoulders and had white laces edged. Flowing over my slender legs was a large pale pink skirt that was decorated with pink polka designs and adorned with a pink hoop skirt that had pink dots around my small waist. There were also laces on the edges of my skirts that touched my ankles. Under my skirts were laced, blue bloomers, white stockings, and Mary Jane shoes, and on my hand, I held a cerulean blue shepherd's crook.

My hair and face still remained the same but there were some differences. A baby pink bonnet that had white laces was tied around my fair head, but I still had my short, gold-yellow curls that were tied by a blue ribbon. My eyelids were pink so it was sort of like eye shadow, and my lips were painted to the color of charm pink. I still had those rosy cheeks though.

I was impressed by Sebastian's work of renovating me. He did make me more beautiful than I remembered. I just wished I had thanked him.

**~0~0~**

When Al awoke, I was put in some special suitcase after Sebastian took his leave. He wrapped me with plastic and placed me on Styrofoam. Another Styrofoam was placed on top of me. He did this so I won't shatter into a million pieces. Like the box I endured before I was cleansed, it was pitch black, but unlike the box, it was so claustrophobic that I barely could breathe. It was more difficult to deal with it inside the suitcase, but thank God I went through the whole damn thing!

Many hours later, I was finally brought to Ursula's Lamps. Ursula gasped with surprise when Al unfolded the plastic.

"She is very beautiful, Al! Sebastian did do a great job re-modeling her! I'm very certain that girls will love her once I add her on the lamp," Ursula said. She was a pretty young woman with wavy russet-colored hair, prominent grey-green eyes, and a creamy complexion.

"Do you have the sheep for the lamp?" Al asked, "I could get them for you if you don't have them."

"No, that's okay. I already got the sheep on the lamp. They're magnetically stuck on there." Ursula gestured at the lamp next to me. It had spring colors such as pink, blue, and green, and the stand was a porcelain meadow of flowers. The sheep standing there were small and it was strangely odd that they had three heads sticking out from a body. Ursula curled her delicate fingers around my waist and placed me on the stand. I think Sebastian added something on me that gave me the ability to stand on the lamp magnetically.

"Anyway, thanks for finding a Bo Peep for this lamp." Ursula gave a smile at Al.

"No probs. I'll see you next time." Al walked to the door and left.

The russet-haired woman carried me to the other side of her shop. I was placed on a long table that had two other lamps similar to mine. Like me, they had female porcelain dolls that wore Victorian outfits and had bouncy curls. The one on my left wore a green dress and bonnet and had mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. The one on my right had black hair and blue eyes and was adorned with a royal blue dress and bonnet.

After Ursula strode back to the front of her shop, the dolls broke out of toy mode.

"Hey, Miss Muffet. Looks like there's a new gal here," said the black-haired doll. I could've sworn I heard a hint of bitterness on her tongue, but I must've been imagined it.

"Lizzy, just look at her dress. It's not as fancy and pretty as ours," Miss Muffet scoffed. I saw her roll her eyes with annoyance. She hated my dress?

Miss Muffet smirked. "I know, right? Her dress looks like it's for a country girl and it's too pink! Also, look at her hair and face. It's not that great either. Her hair is too short and her face is too rosy."

Lizzy looked at me and said, "Hey, Miss Pink. What's your name?"

I broke from toy mode and sat down on my lamp stand. "I… I think my name is Bo Peep." My voice sounded like a hurt, offended child.

"'I think'? Are you even sure?" Lizzy's eyes were narrowed.

"Y-yes! My name is Bo Peep, really!" I almost shouted. I reclined my head and I felt my face becoming hot.

"Bo Peep, eh? From the nursery rhyme, right?" Miss Muffet asked.

I nodded. "Al was the one who brought me here. I'm from Connecticut."

"I see… Well, _welcome_ to our world, Miss Bo Peep," Lizzy said, her expression hostile.

I felt perspiration falling from my head and my face flushed. I thought I heard sarcasm and contempt when Lizzy welcomed me…

* * *

**Yes, the Al here is the same one from **_**Toy Story 2**_**. Let's just say he traveled to Connecticut on vacation and Ursula unexpectedly called him and asked if he can find a model for a Little Bo Peep lamp. And Sebastian here is the same guy in **_**Toy Story 2**_** who cleaned Woody. Let's also say he went on vacation to Connecticut too and Al discovered he stayed at the same area he was at.**

**Also, Bo doesn't exactly remember much of her past before she was kidnapped by Al. She does remember her full name, she was a toy-human hybrid, and did have parents, but she sealed away the memories some time and they didn't come back to her until after the fanfic **_**The Prophecy**_**.**


End file.
